


Modeling is Hiding

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coworkers - Freeform, M/M, Modeling, Secrets, Tooru and Keiji friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Based off of that prompt on tumblr that goes "ok but what if akaashi is secretly a model and none of fukurodani knows until one of them saw akaashi on the magazine and bokuto is in love with how beautiful akaashi is, over and over again and he loves the way akaashi looks away with flustered face as they compliment him"





	Modeling is Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this!

Keiji takes one look at the magazine racks and nearly has a heart attack.

_ “Cover page? Really?!” _ He hisses under his breath, fingers twitching.

“What was that Agakasssahi?” Koutarou asks, and Keiji fights down a smile at his boyfriend’s inability to pronounce his last name.

“Nothing, Bokuto-san.” Keiji is sure to keep a neutral expression as he debates with himself.

One one hand, he could move in front of the magazine stand to hide it from view. The other option is to move away from it, hoping Koutarou’s attention will stay on him and not shift to whatever’s behind him like it sometimes does.

The first option might be a bit obvious, and would eventually have to shift into plan two, but it was also less risky.

Ideally, Keiji would find another, safer way to hide the magazines from Koutarou, and so Keiji’s eyes frantically dart about, trying to find a distraction.  _ Aha.  _ “Bokuto-san are those the chocolates you really like?” Keiji points, voice flat, betraying none of his desperateness.

“Really?! You remembered!” Koutarou turns his loving gaze away from Keiji and bounds over to the rack in two steps. 

Keiji breathes a sigh of relief and trails behind his boyfriend. 

Keiji is a model, has been since the tender age of fourteen.

That means that he’s two years into the game already. Already has a modeling partner, already has a contract, already has a small amount of fame and a small fortune as a paycheck.

But his boyfriend has no idea. Koutarou is still, in Keiji’s opinion, pretty untainted. Not exactly innocent, but untainted. Still ready to make his way into the world without rumors and stalkers and media shadowing him. And Keiji wants to keep it that way, so he keeps his job a carefully guarded secret. No one in the volleyball circle side from his coaches, who understand he has to leave practice early sometimes, and Tooru Oikawa, his modeling partner and Miyagi setter, know. Keiji has no idea if Tooru hs told anyone of his modeling career. Thinking back, as Kenma had been offered a job that they had turned down, they probably knew as well. And Keiji had worked with Sugawara Koushi and Kageyama Tobio in shoots before, last year. So really just those in the setter group chat and few coaches knew. 

For now, a crisis that could result in Koutarou finding out has been averted.

 

The second time it happens, Koutarou said he’s going to introduce Keiji to his gym buddies boyfriend. The one who’s “Really pretty!! But not as pretty as you, ‘Kaashi, of course!” 

Keiji approaches the meeting place to see that the others are already there.

Keiji had met the ‘gym buddy’ Hajime Iwaizumi already, Having been forced to be witness to an arm wrestling match between the two that lasted over an hour with a stalemate in the end.

The other standing there…. Keiji’s eyes widen in recognition. Tooru Oikawa, fellow model, whose photo shoot Keiji had co-starred with him not two days ago. Keiji hesitates, opting to sit on a bench and listen to their conversation a bit before approaching. 

“Okay but there’s  _ no way _ this ‘Agashahi’ person is prettier than me!” Tooru pouts and Keiji hides a smile. Tooru is still petty, much different than his attitude under the cameras but easily recognisable as soon as the flashes stop. And of course it would be like Koutarou to butcher his name to strangers.

Well, what Koutarou assumed were strangers.

“No no no you don’t understand. Like he could be  model he’s that pretty!” Keiji’s heart stops and he can feel his ears go red. Even though he does model, hearing that from Koutarou, who doesn’t know, means the world. Although- Tooru doesn’t huff and complain that ‘I  _ am _ a model though so he can’t beat that!’, so it’s likely Koutarou doesn’t know about Tooru either.

Well, Keiji could go up and say they’ve met before at work, but that might draw attention to Koutarou not knowing where he works. Which would be a good him for Tooru and possibly Hajime, but not Koutarou.

He could pretend that they met somewhere else beforehand, but that wouldn’t explain how they knew each other so well.

He could also pretend that they don’t know each other, but the chance of slipping up was too big there. 

Although, this would be a two sided thing. If Tooru exposed Keiji, Keiji could just as easily expose Tooru. If Tooru wanted to say they had or hadn’t met before, Keiji would let him get his way.

Keiji stands up and subconsciously stalls by brushing imaginary dirt off his legs. Taking a deep, calming breath, Keiji adjusts his backpack, hanging off one shoulder, and approaches the group of three.

The topic had drifted to volleyball, particularly how good Keiji was at it, and Keiji waited until Koutarou had finished the story of one of Keiji’s dumps to tap his shoulder, bracing himself for Koutarou turning around and sweeping him off his feet and spinning a bit.

“‘Kaashi!!! You came!” Koutarou’s grin, as always was blinding, and soft around the edges like it always was when it came to Keiji. 

“You’re the one who invited me Bokuto-san, please put me down.”

Hajime hide his smile behind a cough while Tooru’s gaze became calculating as he looked at Keiji, putting the ‘He could be a model’ and his profession together.

_ You haven’t told him?!  _ Is what that look screamed.

Keiji simply shrugs and looks pointedly at Hajime.

Tooru flinches slightly, and reaches into his pocket, a moment later his phone rings.

“Ah sorry I have to take this.” He excuses himself with a wave of his hand and a grin on his face that melts as soon as he turns around, thumb tapping the screen of the phone.

Not even a full minute after Tooru excuses himself, Keiji’s phone also rings. A glance at the screen reveals a string of kamoji’s  in front of the ‘is calling’ message.

Koutarou peers over Keiji’s shoulder at the phone and pouts a bit “No fair! Why does this person get emojis?”

“You get the heart, Koutarou.” Keiji reminds him.

He doesn’t realize his slip of Koutarou’s first name until he’s already turned to answer the call, phone held slightly away from his ear in anticipation of Tooru’s yelling, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Keiji simply waits for a second to be sure that that’s all Tooru’s going to open with before counteracting with a spiteful, “Same thing you are.” 

Tooru pauses, grumbling, “That’s fair. But you realize they’re going to find out at some point or another?” 

Keiji shrugs making eye contact with Tooru, who stands by the bench Keiji had been sitting at earlier, “This goes both ways.”

“And it’s going to blow up in both of our faces!” Tooru points out, exasperated.

“Yes.”

“Glad we’re in agreement,” Tooru says with a slight sigh but a concise nod. 

They turn to see Hajime and Koutarou walking out of a grocery store with a magazine in their hands, “The Elite” reds the cover, and the blood drains from both of their faces.

About a week ago, the two of them had done an interview for “The Elite”, and had made front cover. Luckily, the cover picture was a picture of their manager.

“Shit,” they whisper in tandem before hanging up the call.

Keiji has a Horrible Idea™ and can only hope it’s so horrible that it’ll work.

He quirks a finger at Tooru, and they silently head over to the others, doom hanging over their heads. When they reach them, Keiji shoots an  _ I’m sorry for this _ look at Tooru who nods gravely in a  _ Do what you must _ manner. 

Keiji clears his throat before beginning, “Oh perfect. Can I borrow that Koutarou?”

Koutarou nods, confused but willing to do anything for Keiji, and still slightly dazed by the first names, and hands over the magazine.

Keiji proceeds to roll it up and hit Tooru over the back of the head with it. 

Tooru squacks in fake indignation, “HEY!” He grabs the magazine and runs, Keiji chasing after him.

“Quick,” Keiji hisses, “Tear out the pages!” Tooru hurries to comply as they run, and stuffs them in a trash can as they round it, head back towards the two standing bewildered in front of the grocery store. 

“I win.” Keiji says, making sure his voice is smug as Tooru drapes himself over Hajime with a whine. “Thank you Koutarou.” Keiji says when Hajime slides the magazine from Tooru’s grasp and hands it back to Koutarou.

“Um no-no problem. Kei-” Koutarou coughs, and it’s obvious he hasn’t called him by his first name before, “Keiji.”

That magazine turns out to be more trouble than it’s worth.

 As Tooru drags them all into a store so he and Keiji can try on skirts, Koutarou takes the magazine back out to read as Hajime and he wait, rather than spend money on more shirts than they need.  

Keiji and Tooru model (lol) the skirts for each other, and Tooru eventually ends up with a teal-coloured pleated skirt ending mid-calf, and Keiji with a yellow skirt that ends mid thigh in the front and swoops down to his knees in the back.

When they pay for their clothes, change in the bathroom, and head over to the benches where their boyfriends are waiting, both turn towards the approaching beauties with open mouths and slight looks of betrayal. 

“What?” Tooru finally breaks the silence.

“Why don’t you ever tell us where you work?” Koutarou asks, completely serious.

Hajime breaks in, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a  _ job, even _ ?” 

Tooru winces and Keiji turns to his with wide eyes.

“I thought you ripped out all the pages!!!” Keiji whisper yells, hyperaware of Hajime and Koutarou’s stares. 

“I thought I did!” Tooru whispers back, distraught. 

“The cover has information on it,” Hajime informs them. 

“Also,” Koutarou holds up a page with both Keiji and Tooru posing in fashionable sundresses on it, that read, “New Male Dress line is BOOMING”

Tooru and Keiji look at each other and nod, they turn to the expectant glare of Hjime and the hurt eyes of Koutarou and gllance at each other again, taking a deep breath.

“Look-” Keiji begins, and then they both turn and run. 

 

\---

They decide to take refuge at Keiji’s appartement. 

Of course, this only works for a few moments.

**Koutarou <3**

Why didn’t you tell me? I’m not mad!! Never at you!!! I just. Why?

  **Me**

I didn’t want you to be caught up on the fashion world. I love you but I need space.

**Koutarou <3**

From me or…

**Me**

Not from our relationship. I just need an afternoon to myself.

 

So does Tooru, please tell Iwaizumi-san he is safe and with me and we are discussing our options

**Koutarou <3**

Tooru?

**Me**

We’ve known each other since the beginning of our careers

**Koutarou <3**

Okay

…

<3

**Me**

<3

Keiji looks across the couch at Tooru, who is crying, phone shaking in his hand.

“Tooru we knew this would happen eventually.”

Tooru nods, and hands his phone over to Keiji. There’s just one text

**Iwa-chan ᕙ༼◕ل͜◕༽ᕗ <3**

Why didn’t you trust me

 

Keiji winces, and hands the phone back. 

“We could take them to our next shoot?” Keiji tries, knowing that it’s not the best idea but…

“It seems to be our only option.” Tooru agrees, Eyes steeled over.

 

And so they do. Of course, their bosses love Hajime and Koutarou, offering them jobs modeling their new tank top line. And really, who can blame them? “ **ARMS** ” is what the female models choke when Tooru and Keijis trepidation is justified.

The next day, “The Elite” writes a small article about the new clothes line and the men and women about to model it, addressing quite a few rumors about the “Femme!Boys Line” models dating two of the burliest new models.

This is what Keiji and Tooru were afraid of, but at least everything is out in the open, and hey (hey hEY), now they work together. So there’s not nearly as much of a downside as they had previously expected. In fact, Keiji and Tooru wonder why they hadn’t shared this world of theirs sooner.


End file.
